


Ian goes to work.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* Ian works at patsy's with Fiona. He’s in a relationship with Mickey. Mickey finds excuses throughout the day to visit Ian. He thinks he's being subtle but everyone knows and teases him.





	Ian goes to work.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*

Ian went and kissed Mickey on the cheek, “Bye I’m off to work.”   
Mickey leaned into the kiss as he sat on the kitchen table, “Wait I thought you didn’t go in until two today” Mickey raised an eyebrow.  
“ Fiona needed me to come in early, lunch rush” Ian shrugged, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. 

When Ian got to work he told all the waitress’ hello and went to find Fiona in the back.   
“Hey, you just need me to wait table today?”   
Fiona smiled, “Hey no Mickey today?”  
“ He doesn’t always come with me to work Fi” Ian smirked.  
“ Oh yeah right, give it two hours before he shows up here” Fiona laughed.   
“Who we talking bout?” Sierra said as she walked into the back where Fiona and Ian were standing.  
“ Mickey” Fiona giggled and Ian looked down shyly.   
“Oh for sure, he comes in every day” Sierra teased.   
“I’m going to go do my job now” Ian left in a flash but not without a smile. 

It had been a couple of hours and Ian was wiping down a table when Mickey walked in.   
Ian couldn’t help but smile but he heard Sierra and Fiona giggling in the back, he shot them a glare.  
Mickey didn’t hear them, he was focused on Ian. Mickey walked over to Ian and gave him twenty bucks.   
“What’s this for?” Ian looked confused.   
“I thought you might need it for lunch, I didn’t know if you were getting good tips today” Mickey blushed.  
Mickey was really trying to show his emotions more and that made Ian melt.   
All Ian could do was look at Mickey with loving eyes and smile.   
Mickey started to feel awkward once he realized Fiona and Sierra were watching, he cleared his throat “Well, you good? Need anything?”  
“ I’m actually good right now Mick. Is that all you came here for?”   
“I had something else to say but I can’t remember, maybe I’ll remember later” Mickey smiled and left in a blink of an eye.   
The second Mickey was out of sight Fiona and Sierra started laughing, “Okay that’s enough” Ian said and rolled his eyes. He took the dishes to the dishwasher and then went to wait on some tables. 

A few more hours later Mickey popped back in but Ian wasn’t in sight. Fiona spotted Mickey right away and smiled, “Hey Mick.”  
“ Hey, where is Ian?” Mickey looked worried.   
“Uhh, I think the bathroom?” Fiona laughed, “Hey, get you a coffee, sit down.”   
Mickey sat down and drank the coffee Fiona poured for him, and finally Ian turned the corner.  
Ian slightly waved and mouthed “One sec” to Mickey.   
Sierra took this as opportunity to tease Mickey, since they never really got to talk. 

“Is this your third or fourth visit of the day?” Sierra smirked as she leaned over the counter.  
“ What are you talking about?” Mickey looked instantly annoyed.  
“ Oh nothing” Sierra saw Ian eyeing her so she just laughed and walked away. 

Ian threw down a wet rag and sat down next to Mickey, “What was that about?”  
Mickey just shrugged and starting thinking, “Do I visit you too much?”  
Ian looked surprised and slightly worried, “Did Sierra say something?”   
Mickey looked down and Ian realized the sadness in his eyes.  
“ Mick, what did she say?”   
“Well answer me. Do I visit you too much?” Mickey wouldn’t look Ian in the eyes.  
“ Come outside with me” Ian got up from the stool and started walking to the back alley of the restaurant. 

Ian and Mickey went out into the alley and started passing a cigarette back and forth, “Look Mick, I love when you visit me. I couldn’t make it through my day without you coming over here.”   
“Oh Fuck you, you liar” Mickey said with no heat to it, just a small laugh.   
“I’m serious babe” Ian dropped his cigarette and kissed Mickey.  
Mickey pulled away for a second and looked Ian in the eyes, “Oh, babe huh? I’m babe now?”   
Ian just laughed and starting kissing Mickey again.


End file.
